Meet you at the Top
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Yuuto Ayase is troubled in his love life when villainous managers appeared and stole his Haruka, although his family is to the rescue put up a plan to meet her on top and prove himself worthy.


Title: Meet you at the Top

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Nogizaka no Himitsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Yuuto Ayase, the son of the famous Modeling couple yet no one knew about that except his sister and teacher who is close to his family, presently he is laid on his bed depressed at what happened back at the studio, trying to console himself about the truth and mending his broken heart he stood and made himself comfortable.

Taking s shirt off and dress pants from the suit he was wearing earlier, his sister left with an angry Mika with the maids he headed down to get some food and head back to his room and stay there, he doesn't know to either cry or just be mad, he just sat quiet and left the food he got on his table.

Heading back to his bed to only sleep.

The morning later, he decided to change a bit since he saw that old leather jacket on closet, the jacket that was made for his father around his age and was passed on to him, he fiddled it and decided to wear it and opened the other closet door to pull an old black full face helmet.

His sister knew what was going on and how upset he is did not push him to his limit, she let him leave without a word, opening their garage he removed the cover of the bike that was given to him a Honda CBR650F, putting his helmet on and testing the bike, it still works but it was low on gas so he needs to get one by the station.

Finally pulling over on his school's parking space for motors and bikes his three male friends spotted him after removing his helmet, they awed and teased him asking to borrow it but he flatly declined, some of the students took photos of him seeing the guy who's dating their Haruka-sama as a cool guy.

Bringing his helmet but leaving his jacket on the four of them started to walk to their class room, Yuuto to his surprise, "Good morning… I was waitin for you at home, but it seems you did not tell me that you're going to be late" Haruka greeted her.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I kind of thought you were busy and your manager is dropping you to school since she needs to watch over you?"

"W-where did you know that?" she asked.

"She told me, and it seems you're busy and I don't want to be a distraction to you" on cue their first period teacher arrived and they took their place.

For the whole day He tried to avoid her and their classmates noticed it, he left the school immediately and drove home and rest since tomorrow is another day at work being a manager.

* * *

The next day driving his way to a studio where his charge is, straight to LME to meet Himemiya to record her new song, to his shock, his cousins, Yuuri Katsuki, retired men's figure skater and Japan's ace that won multiple gold medals and Olympic gold with his other cousin, the son of the Hollywood superstars Kuu and Juliana Hizuri.

"Koudi? Yuuri-nii?" Himemiya was surprised her manager is familiar with the two person she looks up too.

"Yuuto!" both hugged the teen.

"What are you guys doing here?" he chuckled.

"We're back in japan bringing the cousins back! We heard what happened and called Ruko-nee and told us you'll be heading here in uncle Lory's building and took the chance to grab you and have some jamming, I mean seeing that jacket online it's like dad bringing the family back together again! I mean we heard and… we want to help out" said Yuuri patting him on his back, the smile turned to a sad face.

"Wait... help out on what?" the three looked at Himemiya, "Sorry to cut in but what's wrong Ayase-san?" she asked.

"Haruka…" his tone was upset, "The one that no good Yayoi and Nozomi is handling? Your girlfriend?" and he nodded, "What happened?"

They took their seat inside the studio, "You see, Yayoi-san told me I cant see her anymore since I'm a distraction… and it will give her bad image" he admitted sighing and already in tears.

"Let it out buddy" said by Yuuri.

"You know, those two are no good that's why I left them… they might be pushing Haruka and might not be aware she's being tricked…" said by the female singer.

"You know when I gave her your poster and album with your autograph she was so happy" he gave a sad smile.

"You know what, let's give them the taste of their own medicine?" commented by his younger cousin, Koudi.

"What do you suggest, Hizuri-sama?" asked by the female singer.

"Please call me Koudi, a friend of our cousin is a friend of ours" he smiled, "And I think since we're in a studio, say… couz how about you become a singer as well?" Yuuri and Koudi smirked while Himemiya was confused.

"He can sing?" she blinked looking shocked.

"Oh… he can dance also~" added Yuuri and pushed Yuuto inside the recording room and helped him some quick choreography while Koudi called some staff to help shoot a quit music video for his cousin, calling Lory on the process.

Koudi's older brother the young veteran actor and hottest and most desirable man in Japan Koun Hizuri or Ren Tsuruga for his fans joined them since he wants to help his cousin.

Recording the music first since he will be reading the lyrics from Koudi's ipad Himemiya was surprised that he can sing.

Headphones in place and his recording microphone in front, removing his suit which was immediately changed to light gray dress shirt neatly tucked inside his dark gray dress pants with his inner vest and was covered by his leather jacket, with a bowtie to match his outfit, his shoe was left alone since it was his designer oxford shoes.

atarimae o toorisugiteta,

okizari ni shita kanjou

kimi ga sukoshi iikaketeta

kekkaron no shibari tokihanate

(His body started to move on its own and started to sway his arms dancing on to the beat of the music while singing)

hora sora etowaaru kagayaki o masu

towa or owaru fumidaseba ii

sowasowa shiteru kodou hayame

hot motto more kotoba ni shitai

(he made a quick turn)

omoi flow shita dake de

kumo sae mo tsukamenai

rironchi mo okamai nashi

kimi dake ni okuru shigunaru

(Repeating the moves Yuuri taught him)

tachidomaru no wa not better

kako mo mirai mo nain da tte.

hikaru supiido wa best ever

furinji chikadzuku

(Raising his arms with his fist punching the air)

toki o koete haato shigunaru

kidzuiteru ne saburiminaru

doko itemo kimi ga ki ni naru

kinou yori motto . .ru.

honno sukoshi kizutsuketeta

shimaikonda kanjouron

migatte na mama toikaketeta

kekka nante . dekinai shi

(Bouncing around and swaying his body smiling at the camera making a heart figure on his chest and winking)

houwa so what! goran tamerai no machi

towa or owaru fumidaseba ii

sowa sowa shiteru kodou hayame

kidzuite wa kimi shidai

tachidomaru no wa not better

kako mo mirai mo nain da tte.

hikaru supiido wa best ever

furinji chikadzuku

(Arms moving with his legs in sync kicking)

toki o koete haato shigunaru

kidzuiteru ne saburiminaru

doko itemo kimi ga ki ni naru

omoi wa motto . .ru.

ano hoshi ni naru

imeeji to

kitai chiribamete todokeyo OK?

(Making an okay hand signal)

mitaiken shitakute kakenoboru suteaazu

kikasete yo sono groove o

kimi dake no

kotae ni shiyou haato shigunaru

tachidomaru no wa not better

kako mo mirai mo nain da tte.

hikaru supiido wa best ever

furinji chikadzuku

toki o koete haato shigunaru

kidzuite yo ne saburiminaru

doko itemo kimi ga ki ni naru

tsutaetakute . .ru.

motto . .ru.

Finishing the song the female singer was dumb folded at what she saw, but more importantly the newly arrived Haruka with her managers, she blushed to see him in such state, after Yuuto came out the recording room, "One take, just like the old times" the three laughed.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" glared by Nozomi.

"No, dumb shit… you mean, what are you doing here?" pissed Koudi pointed and his brother Ren laughed at his language and American accent, Kyoko his brother's girlfriend had to stifle her laughter in respect.

"Wha…" she looked shocked at the young man that just disrespected her.

"Listen, dumb shit… This guy is our cousin in short he's also the nephew of the president and chairman of the building you are stepping on, so if you don't want to ruin your contract you better not get in our way nor his way, got it? I hope that went in your thick coconut shell with no meat" he said in English until his other cousins who arrived simultaneously said.

"SAVAGE" and they laughed, Haruka looked a bit worried but upset at the part where she insulted Yuuto.

"Nozomi-san what is wrong if Yuuto-kun is here? I'm kind of glass I saw him today" she shyly smiled at him and he returned it with his own.

His cousins, Kaname, his girlfriend Yuuki with his own little brother around the age of Koudi named Haruki, Takumi with his own spouse who's a model named Misaki and his own brother Scott, Ren with Kyoko, Len Tsukimori the musician with his girlfriend Kahoko, in tow is his brother Leon and the famous model couple Kyouhei and Sunako with her little brother Carlos, Yuuri, Tatsuya and his fiancée Feena and Koudi looked back and forth at them.

"Hold up… so she's your lithe heart breaker?" Koudi, Haruki, Scott, Leon and Carlos with Yuuri pointed at Haruka. Immediately they received a flying shoe.

"Ever heard of the words shut up?" he said when Himemiya laughed breaking the tension.

"Well-well-well… if it aint the prodigy model son of Mika and Junichirou Ayase~" called in by the cosplaying president of the agency patted Yuuto in the back, "Nicely done boy! And the studio is ready for you guys to shoot the video~" he excitedly said.

"Sachou!" the older ones greeted him.

"Frunckle!" the younger ones including Yuuto.

"What's up mini bosses! Oh… you're not so mini any more…" he chuckled, the Arabian looking man in costume called his assistant and secretary to assist them.

"Ms. Haruka with be joining our idol section and she's gonna be part of LME family from now on"

"Welcome to the LME family" Yuuto looked sternly at the two managers and hugged Haruka who returned it, knowing their uncle Lory he will do everything in his will to help the teens in their own love story since he's deemed as the Love guru and living cupid.

"Say… is Haruka-chii going to have her first album?" asked Leon the prodigical instrumentalist of the family since he's the youngest son of Hamai Misa and Jun Tsukimori.

"Yes" nodded by Yayoi trying not to step on a land mine since the family is dangerous.

"What if Haruka-chii and Yuuti-nii should have a duet?" suggested by Carlos.

"Caloy is right, I'll put that on my plan" said by Lory.

After some few talks, "Good luck and do your best" said Yuuto to Haruka.

"You too" she kissed his cheek, "And can we talk later?" She whispered.

"Sure… I'll pick you up okay?" he said.

After that he received teasing from his cousins.

The video was random, the boys would just dance around with the beat, the choreography was from Yuuri, the older cousins with their own partners enjoyed it since it's all about love and sending the love to the other like a signal.

Hours later, Haruka finished her own recording, "Why don't you go see your inspiration, dear?" winked by the president who passed by and advised her to have her daily dose of inspiration since he's the love doctor.

The two irritated managers followed along, she squealed to see Yuuto smiling cutely and singing, he removed his glasses and danced along with his cousins, Koudi, Yuuri, Carlos, Haruki, Leon and Scott.

toki o koete haato shigunaru

kidzuiteru ne saburiminaru

doko itemo kimi ga ki ni naru

kinou yori motto . .ru.

honno sukoshi kizutsuketeta

shimaikonda kanjouron

migatte na mama toikaketeta

kekka nante . dekinai shi

he sang and pulled Haruka from the set and the camera followed and pulled her to the center, the poor girl covered her lips blushing at the act, Yuuto put his palm on his heart and gestured giving it to her.

The boys were wearing the same leather jackets as Yuuto, although the names of their fathers embroidered on their chest as a name patch.

Pulling her to dance along, twirling her holding her hand above her head, catching her by his chest and back hugging while swaying her following the beat.

At the ending of the song he held her by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was a sweet gesture, after it, "YIIIIIIEEE! They made up~" teased by Yuuri.

"Make sure to follow what you one, Ayase-san!" said by Himemiya.

"I will, thank you… Himemiya-san" smiled Yuuto.

"Should I drop you off later?" asked by Yuuto in a whisper not letting her go.

"Okay…"

"Since you both made up and I don't know why or how you broke up, but knowing you made up! Let's have barbecue at home!" said by Lory.

"YAAAAAAAY! FOOOOOD!" the younger ones started to parade out the studio while the older couples with Yuuto and Haruka enjoyed their slow pace.

Haruka was made to wear the jacket and placed his helmet to her head keeping her safe, it was nice since she was wearing a mini shorts at that time with summer tank top, she rode sideways and hugged him by his torso as he convoyed along the cars going to the Takarada estate.

Arriving Lory understood Yuuto's situation and would gang up with the boys to keep the two managers away from them and let them talk alone.

"I called father and mother and informed them that I will be late" she said to Yuuto.

"That's good, by the way… I'm sorry I was avoiding you yesterday…"

"Why?" she asked and looking sad.

"Well, I thought you don't want me anymore and your managers said that I'm a distraction to you, and I want you to be happy…" he said, Haruka's palms met his cheeks, it wasn't a slap but Haruka only grabbed his cheeks and pulled him for a kiss.

"Baka-Yuuto" she pouted after.

"Sorry… but I promise, to follow my hear from now on" he said.

"And what does your heart want?"

"That I want you to stay by my side forever" he smiled.

"The same goes for me, I love Yuuto-kun" she said and kissed him again.

"I love you more…" while they are having their own world, CALOOOOY!" the younger cousins called Carlos who was setting up the instruments.

"It's dooooone!" a reply back from the Spanish Japanese cousin of theirs.

"Are they always this lively?" giggled by Haruka.

"Annoying you mean? Yes" he laughed.

Little did they know Lory at the corner was happy although his distraction to the managers worked, "And you know, those boys, Yuuri being the oldest of those boys followed by Yuuto-kun they are close since they were in diapers" he chuckled, but after they started walking they took interest at singing and playing instruments, at the age of five they were called prodigies of their own talents" he explained.

"Yuuto is a photogenic boy, since his mother and father together with his sister are models, although he was camera shy and sometimes hate the attention, but when those boys are present they bring the best out of him, and Haruka-chan… Yuuto-kun brings the best of her… that's what you call inspiration. And maybe their relationship, since Haruka-chan is a starter idol would boost since Yuuto being a child actor and model who left the spotlight and now came back as a young adult would shake up the entertainment again" he sighed.

Meanwhile, "Okay Koudi, spill why you called us out here and have this little get together, I know there is more reason to it" said by Scott.

He sighed and Yuuri nodded to him and asked to tell the truth.

Yuuto and the other cousins are now present, "Next week, I'll have a heart transplant, this might be the last time I'll see you guys… I'm scared and I want to have few days with you if I don't survive, Nii-chan, mom and dad said this will be best, mom and dad are scared as well" he said.

"Bro, you know you're a tough, trash talking smart ass right? You'll pull though" said by Yuuto which Haruka embraced sideways hugging him by the torso.

"Hey boys what are you talking about?" Lory joined the young couples and younger boys.

"Koudi is having a heart transplant next week and we want to be there for him" said by Ren patting his brother's back.

The two managers heard the bad news from the family and the atmosphere turned sad, the girls' tears fell including Yuuto's and Haruka's both embracing each other.

"I'm scared as shit, fruncle but I need to get through this…" he sighed.

"That's the spirit" said by their uncle.

"You'll live, you'll be with us" said by Yuuto.

"Here's the thing, if you survive, me and Feena will get married immediately and you'll be there to be the ring bearer since you really love being a ring bearer" he said and everything went in to teasing mode again.

Suddenly, why don't we make a home clip like the ones we used to make when we were younger and watch it when we're at the hospital watching over you?" suggested Kaname.

"That's a great idea, babe!" said Yuuki and Lory as excited as he is pulled off many onesies and let them wear it, Yuuto the poor guy was pulled a long and sent Haruka in to a laughing fit, both are now wearing a matching hamster onesies even the mangers were wearing rat onesies.

Ren played the music on his phone that was hooked up on the speaker, playing the Koi dance they laughed while doing the dance, even though Koudi was wheezing from the dance he would take breaks and laugh along with them, after the dance Carlos was fixing the video and let Yuuri upload it.

* * *

Weeks later after releasing the MV and the new single of Yuuto beating Haruka's record as an idol with the magazine cover where they are in a relationship, Haruka's father wasn't delighted however knowing Yuuto, he's quite alright with it.

The hospital where Koudi was operated and admitted is flooded by media since famous people like the Tsukimori couple, the Ayase couple as world famous models with their pop singer son and idol girlfriend, the famous figure skater Yuuri, the Hizuri couple with their eldest son and in-law, the Usui couple together with the Kuran clan visiting the boy.

He was weak yet he was fighting to live, holding on to his family. Yuuto who could not take the happiness yet sad seeing his cousin in that state, Haruka hugged him tight as he cried, reporters outside caught pictures of him crying, the Nogizaka family's maids were smiling at Yuuto showing emotions and deep love to his family.

His father and mother with his sister present inside.

"He made it" said Haruka squeezing his cheeks on her palms again while he holds her by the hip.

"He did, I'm happy" kissing his nose.

The cousins called Yuuto leaving Haruka with the maids, squeezing his way out from the media camping outside to go to his other cousins including Ren, Kaname, Len and the other older ones, they were dressed later in star wars costume, Lory dressed in Vader they stormed the hall ways of the hospital going to the private room of their cousin surprising him with the costumes.

The boy was so happy even making the adults happier seeing how much they care for their cousin.

* * *

Presently, they are now appearing on a show called bridge rock, all the cousins are since their little backyard shenanigans with onesies went viral.

All wearing onesies even the newly operated Koudi sitting on his wheelchair weakly smiling with his half opened eyes, Yuuto and Haruka beside him with Yuuri.

They are being asked how they got together singing and what kind of bond do that share, and why the young star Yuuto who walked away came back to spot light.

"You see, he just wanted his girl back, and this guy thought of something and pushed this guy inside the recording room and made him sing something that was supposed to be Koudi's song" said by Yuuri.

"I don't feel like singing" said Koudi, "So being a truant I am I made him do it, it's like killing two birds on one stone" said by Kousi leaning in on his pillow.

"And it worked" laughed by Yuuto patting him.

"I heard Himemiya-san used to be your charge?" laughed by the male host of the show.

"She mistook me as a staff and declared I'm going to be her manager" he chuckled.

"Oh my? What can you say about that Nogizaka-chan?" they asked her.

"It was fine, I mean Yuuto's a good man, he doesn't cheat, and he picks me up after his work, he's tired I know but he's always there for me and I know he loves me as much as I love him"

"Kiiiish…." Said by the newly operated cousin.

"You just got operated and you're starting your shenanigans again" laughed Kyoko.

"Whatever, KIIIISH!" he urged the couple's fans to follow along.

"We're all in this together~" he tried to sing the high school musical classic song.

"And he started singing" this time Len chuckled.

"My heart was replaced not my vocal chords" retorted Koudi.

His cousins said in a laughing manner, "And the sassiness is still there" they sighed.

Having further more discussions and question about an upcoming all star movie that Director Shengai would direct, where the cousins including Yuuto and Haruka are included, it's about school life and musical since musicians and dancers are present.

Yuuto thinks everything is perfect, knowing he met her at the top proving himself he deserve her.

~END~

* * *

A/N: The song used here is Heart Signal by Wataru Hanato, Wataru Hanato is the seiyuu of Yuuto Ayase so I wanted something that he originally sing.

Characters are from other animes like:

Yamato Nadeshiko

Kaichou wa maid-sama

La corda d' Oro

Skip Beat

and Vampire Knight.


End file.
